Bright Eyes
by Janette Bennington
Summary: As Aido stared into her eyes he knew two things to be certain. The first was that she was broken and he knew he wanted to be the one to fix her, the one to make her smile. The second something that would undoubtedly cause his death... He was in love with Kaname's fiance. Rated M for violence, language and adult themes (lemons) KanameXOCXAido
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, causing a blonde-haired boy to gulp in fear. If he was caught in here again… The boy's brilliant blue eyes darted around for a way to escape. His gaze landed on the window across the room. Motivated by the footsteps that drew ever closer, the young blonde hurled himself out the window. Simultaneous with the blonde landing flat on his face, a newcomer entered the room. He had shoulder length dark hair and a ruddy gaze to accompany it. By the way the later male held himself, regal down to his breath, there would be no doubt that this was the owner of the room, Kaname Kuran.

Without even looking around, Kaname knew someone had been in his room. With a soft sigh of annoyance the young man crossed to a small table where there was a waiting glass of water and beside it two small tablets similar to that of Aspirin in appearance. Long, slender, pale fingers picked one tablet up and brought it to his eyes for scrutiny.

K86F120-O

So, he was down to the most generic, flavorless tablets now? Granted, he could say just one word and have any flavor he desired from any willing-

With an almost inaudible growl, Kaname cut his train of thought, crushing the tablet between his thumb and forefinger. He then watched as the dropped the dust into the water, turning the liquid a weak color. Soon the other tablet joined its brother in the glass, turning the liquid a deep red color. Slowly the Pureblooded Prince took the glass and sat on the bed.

Raising the glass to his lips, Kaname glanced in the direction of the sun dorm. Yuki…. He closed his eyes as he thought of his sister-fiancé. With an impatient snarl, his gaze was directed toward the sunrise. Soon he heard a soft voice in his head ask, _"Do you still think of me?" _His heart clenched.

"Every waking minute… and every second in my dreams…" He whispered in reply.

…

"I'm baaack, Akatsuki!" The young blonde chirped, his eyes bright despite his disheveled appearance. There was mud on his pants, sweater and twigs in his hair but a smile was present none the less.

"One of these days," An orange haired boy muttered. As he opened his brown eyes to look at his cousin, Akatsuki groaned, "Hanabusa, you didn't…"

"Look at what I've got~ !" The blonde cheered. This was none other than Hanabusa Aido, heir of the Aido family. As he crossed to his cousin, he squealed, his gaze on a folded piece of paper.

"Hanabusa, where did you get that?"

"Lord Kaname's sock-drawer!" Aido proclaimed, speaking as if he had won a medal.

"Hanabusa, one of these days, he'll kill you for stealing his things."

"Akatsuki! You're always exaggerating!" Aido whined as he sat on his bed. Slowly, hands trembling with excitement, Aido unfolded the paper. It was old, a few tears from where the worn paper gave way. There was also a few strange spots where the paper had puckered in tiny circles like if drops of water had hit them…

Before even reading it, Aido knew it was a treasure.

That being said, Aido figured he had an old, forgotten note, likely a reminder to himself to do something- why, Aido didn't know. Lord Kaname never needed reminders…

As Aido opened the paper, he found it wasn't a note left to Lord Kaname by himself… It wasn't even in his handwriting. Slowly, as he glanced it over, Aido tried to identify whose handwriting it was by the shapes of the letters without reading the content.

When this failed, Aido resigned himself to reading the small note.

_Dear Kaname,_

_ Before I begin, know that I love you with all my heart. But, I fear that I will have to leave you once more._

Aido noticed there was a one of the strange spots by the word "more". With a start, Aido realized that was where one of the drops of water hit… It was a tear drop that hit the paper.

_ Even as I write, I know something is about to happen, something that will tear us apart. Likely it will be death. If it be death, I want you to be strong, as I know you to be, and continue on. Live our dream… Tell Haruka and Juri that I appreciated everything. They're wonderful…_

_ I fear I must go now, and I doubt I'll see you again. It's not fair, I know, but since when has life been fair? Good-bye my love…_

_ Until death do we part,_

_Kai_

Aido sat numb with shock. He knew Lord Kaname had an interest in Yuki Cross, and had it since before she had been in high-school. But this… This was a letter in which this woman, this "Kai" made Lord Kaname weep.

Without even knowing the circumstance, knowing her, or simply knowing anything, Aido felt certain he knew one thing.

He knew he hated this woman.

….

"It's been awhile since you've last came to me for help," Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy, murmured as he wet a rag. He spoke to a young woman who rested on a couch opposite of him. "Go ahead and remove your shirt."

The woman nodded, slowly, gingerly moving so that she could peel the shredded article off. As soon as it was gone, red tracks of ripped flesh was exposed to Cross' eyes. Slowly, his hazel eyes met the woman's. Where there had been what he knew to be a pair of emerald orbs, crimson had replaced the green.

"Do you need it?"

"Need what, Kaien?" The woman asked. She faked a smile, jaw clenched as Cross slowly sponged her sides where her wounds lay.

Cross looked up at the blonde woman's face, his gaze fixed on a pair of pearly canines… too long to be human. "You know exactly what I mean."

With a heavy sigh, the woman shook her head, blonde tresses shaking as well. "No, I'll be fine."

"How long have you been without?"

"Awhile."

"How long is that?" Cross questioned, finishing with his first aid.

"At least a year. Probably longer." Her bell-like voice was resigned, her eyes shut.

"No wonder you haven't healed… you need to rest here for awhile."

"Kaien, you know I can't stay. I know he's here… it's best if he doesn't know."

"Best for who?" Cross inquired seriously, staring in her eyes, "Him or you?"

….

Kaname stood, crossing to his drawers, seeking one thing. With deliberation, he reached into the small compartment, hand searching for a familiar small piece of paper. When it was nowhere to be found, Kaname felt a flurry of emotions. The prominent one being rage.

The sound of shattering glass was present all throughout the moon dorm. His door flung open as he strode out into the hallway, eyes glowing red. He watched as a few doors opened, silent forms walking out to see what had disturbed their dorm president so…

"Kaname, is everything alright?" A blonde haired male asked. Ichijo.

"No, it isn't." Kaname said flatly, barely containing his rage. "Something of mine was taken. Something _personal_."

Everyone knew that only one person made it a habit to collect Kaname's things. Ichijo didn't wish to see Aido get hurt- even though he could prove to be quite annoying. "Kaname, perhaps it would be best to go and collect yourself. I'm sure it was an accident and whoever took it is very sorry and will give it back."

Kaname's red eyes narrowed then closed as he took a deep breath. He forced himself to address the group. "You have ten minutes." Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs and outside, slamming the door.

Once outside he closed his eyes, working to calm himself. He felt a breeze ruffle his hair. Once again he took a deep breath…

And froze.

_Chocolate and cinnamon…_ He knew that scent. His heart began pounding as he found his feet speeding him towards the smell.

_Maybe I've finally gone mad…_ He thought as he stared up at the main building. The closer he drew to the room, the stronger the smell became. As he stood in the dark, listening, he could hear two voices. The first he knew to be the headmaster and he dismissed it, focusing on the second.

It was soft with a deep bell-like quality to it. With that being said, it wasn't deep like a man's… He heard a phrase drift through the door.

_"Kaien, you know I can't stay. I know he's here… it's best if he doesn't know."_

_ "Best for who? Him or you?"_ That was enough to make him snap. He opened the door, unprepared for what he saw.

Sitting beside Cross was the very woman who haunted his dreams. She had the perfect platinum blonde waves that girls would kill for, extending to her hips. The moment he saw her eyes he was lost. He knew that despite the fact they glowed crimson now, they were emerald and had the ability to trap him in their gaze. Her perfect alabaster skin looked even paler in the soft light of the room.

When at last he found his voice to speak, she had beat him to it.

"Kaname…"

_"Kai…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds turned to hours and mere minutes stretched into eternity as the two stared at each other, dark, chocolate eyes unwavering as they stared into burning red orbs. It was an uneasy silence that followed that one small word, a silence that spoke more than any voice could, a silence louder than any screaming crowd.

Finally Kaname stepped forward, slowly, as if testing to see the floor wouldn't give out beneath him and he would in turn find himself in a nightmare once more. With every step he took, drawing near her, the more assured he became. When at last he stood before the pale beauty did the Prince of Vampires hit his knees. "You're really here…" He whispered, taking her hands in his own. Her scent wafted toward him, further confirming her existence. "You're alive…" He gazed up at her.

"Kaname, please…" Kai whispered in return, unable to break the spell his eyes cast upon her. She felt firmly glued into place, her entire body tingling as he held her hands in his own. She knew she shouldn't let this go farther but…

"Headmaster," Kaname's voice was firmer now as a new light entered his eyes. "Can you leave us for a moment?" Despite a faint mumble of "this is my office" both vampires heard the door shut softly after the eccentric blonde.

With Cross now gone, Kaname rose from his knees and gripped her upper arms, pulling her up from her seat. "Where were you for the all this time?" He had dropped his voice, an edge of a hiss to it. Looking in her eyes he could feel a tsunami of mixed emotions washing over him.

"It's hard to explain." Kai told him, her own voice firming some though she remained calm.

"Then talk. We have a long time now." He told her, his eyes flashing some.

"No, we don't. I came here for a little help then I have to go-"

"No!" Kaname growled, his grip tightening and the fire in the fireplace roaring up. He pulled her into him, her body against his firmly, "I've missed you for so long, needed you for so long… I'm not letting you go." His grip slackened slightly and the fire calmed as did his eyes as he whispered. "You've been in my dreams every night… I can't have you ripped from me again. I'll go mad… I'm afraid I already am…" He leaned his forehead against hers as he continued. "Don't… don't leave me… you have no idea the pain I felt when I got the letter…"

Kai started to speak but closed her mouth, bringing her hands to cup his face with her slender fingers. She leaned in, feeling her nose brush against his as she sighed, her warm breath tickling his lips. "I never wanted to hurt you…" she whispered. "That's why I left… I wanted to protect you…"

"From what?" Kaname asked, moving until their lips almost touched.

"I can't tell you now, but," Kai was starting to close the distance, "you can trust me. You know I would never act without cause…"

"I know…" And with that Kaname pressed his lips against hers, their eyes closing upon contact. The glow of the flame dimmed into a soft smolder, giving the room a more intimate feel. After dreaming about this for so long, Kaname felt himself almost crumbling underneath her tender touch. He wanted nothing more than to take her away with him and spend hours together in a room like this, relearning every inch of her skin…

Unfortunately, this would not be the case.

Too soon the moment ended for the two of them as the door opened once more. With a sigh, Kai pulled away from his lips, glancing to where Cross had returned. He coughed and mumbled, "I managed to come up with a change of clothes for you, Kai. It'll have to do for now until I can find another Night Class uniform…"

"That's fine. Thank you, Kaien." Kai told him, her low bell like voice soft. Her eyes were a mixture of two contradictory things; they were red, meaning she was dangerous due to her thirst; however they were also soft and warm. It gave the feeling of a tiger purring before it delivers the death bite to the throat.

"You'll need to rest and recover. I'm sure we can find so-"

"I'll see to her this evening. It's getting late and you should retire, Headmaster." Kaname said, keeping the red eyed blonde close to him.

"Are you sure? She can rest here for the evening, Kaname." Cross said gently despite already knowing the answer. He knew that Kaname wouldn't budge on this… He never did when it came to her.

"That's alright. She's one of us and should stay in the Moon Dorm as my guest for the evening."

'Day,' Cross corrected in his head. "Alright, if that is what you wish…" He was silent before shifting effortlessly into his more eccentric personality, "Just do not share a room! You may be president of the Night Class but you still have to follow the rules!" He wagged his finger.

Kaname smiled slowly, "of course, Headmaster." He wrapped his arm about her shoulders, guiding her out of the room. His touch was light but his arm was tense as if he would keep her firmly beside him should she decide to disappear from his life once more. There was a peaceful silence in the early morning air as they walked to the moon dorm that stood a little ways away in the distance.

Finally Kai broke the silence. "Which room will you have me stay in?" She looked at him, the light from the sun catching her sensitive eyes, making the red seem deeper. She did not flinch despite the light that sent a new wave of pain to her head.

"Mine, of course." Kaname looked at her sideways like this was a foolish question to ask because the answer was obvious.

"Didn't Cross just say we were not to share a room?"

"He said that I am to follow the rules. This only applies to me as I am the student." He then looked down in her eyes, "and he said nothing about sharing a bed."

"You're quite shrewd at times; I hope you have noticed that." Kai blew her breath through her nose in a short puff.

"Only because I have to be." He stopped in front of the dorm as he remembered something. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Left unsaid was the silent statement- _If you are gone, I will hunt you down and bring you back._

"I doubt I could even run away if I tried…" Kai told him, her maliciously colored eyes glinting in amusement.

Kaname looked into her eyes before he kissed her forehead, turning to check on other matters. As he walked he closed his eyes against the bright light.

"I can't just give it back!" Hanabusa Aido wailed, clutching the small piece of folded paper to his chest with wide, teary eyes. He looked at the others with a pitiful expression, his bottom lip protruding out in an attempt to gain sympathy from those gathered about him.

"Are you insane?! Kaname-Sama could kill you!" Ruka hissed, her fangs bared as her brown eyes flashed in the way they were prone to do whenever she spoke of Kaname with her great passion. "He ought to for the way you broke into his room and stole something from him!"

"You're just jealous!" Hanabusa snapped, lunging to his feet. His hands trembled as he held the ancient paper.

"I am not!" Ruka quipped back indignantly, holding her head high despite the color flushing her cheeks.

"Yes you are." Senri pointed out, eating the stick of choco-poky placed into his mouth by Rima's slender hand. Everyone watched as Ruka grew even more embarrassed and annoyed.

"This isn't about me! He," she pointed at the blonde who held the paper close like a mother holds their child, "is about to be destroyed by Kaname-Sama when he finds out!"

"He probably already knows," Rima said boredly, "so that's a moot point."

"Why is that note so important anyways, Aido?" Takuma asked, trying to reason with him.

"I can't tell you-it'd be like giving away a secret about Kaname-Sama!" Hanabusa spoke with a breathy tremor in his voice like he was incredulous that his vice-president would _dare_ even ask such a thing! He let his electric azure gaze fall to the paper in his hands, feeling the sting of anger deep within his chest. He knew he could never tell a single soul what he had discovered. No, he would protect Kaname's honor, defend him from the views that would be imposed upon him if anyone knew of the Pureblood's heartbreak…

Takuma sighed, closing his jade colored eyes. "Well… I tried… Who knows what could happen?"

"I do." Everyone froze, heads turned toward the very man in question. There was an oppressive silence that followed Kaname's words as he stared at the object in Aido's hands. Despite the loud gulp that could be heard from the blonde, the silence waged and won the war between sound and the far more threatening lack of it. "Aido, where did you get that?"

Everyone looked toward Hanabusa who felt like he was going to burst into flames under Kaname's stare. He managed to squeak out, "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Kaname-Sama-"

"Hand it here." Kaname's voice was level as always but his eyes were red. This was unusual for everyone to see. Of course Aido did things like this all the time but Kaname never was this angry about it. They knew something was important about that folded piece of paper but could not even begin to imagine what it was about. "I will deal with you later." As Kaname tucked it into pocket carefully he looked out the window, his gaze softening as if he were thinking or looking at someone.

There was another uncomfortable silence before he turned to the door letting the group gathered believe that he was leaving. When he stopped however, holding the door open the six felt a new curiosity pluck at them. Deep down in everyone's mind they had begun to wonder… had he finally gone mad? What would they do if he had? All thoughts were silenced as he extended a hand to someone in the shadows. With a mixture of interest and apprehension they watched as a single, slender marble hand took his. Slowly, as though she had to take her time, a woman appeared out of the shadows, looking first to Kaname then to the group then back to him. The moment she stood fully exposed to them one word reverberated through their minds:

Pureblood.

"This is a close friend of mine who will be staying here. I expect each of you to make her welcome," Kaname told them, his gaze flickering to each pair of eyes, holding a stare with them that spoke 'or else'.

"Of course," Takuma stepped up, smiling. "Welcome to Cross Academy," He smiled warmly at her though he was sure there was something about her that he may already know.

"Thank you," Her voice was melodic, the kind that made you want to sigh softly and hear more.

"May we ask what your name is?" Takuma ventured bravely, his emerald orbs meeting her scarlet gaze. So she hadn't fed? This could be possibly bad, however if Kaname trusted her enough to allow her in while in such a state she must have serious control over herself.

"Namahito, Kaishiba, but you may call me Kai if you would like." Kai spoke to him though she addressed the general group as she did so. Immediately she saw the flare of the blue-eyed blonde boy's eyes and targeted him. "Did I say something to offend you?"

_You heartless bitch! It was __**YOU!**_ He wanted to shout that at her but knew better. Instead he shook his head and spoke in an even tone, "No, I was just thinking of something."

Kai turned toward Kaname, her look softening from a combination of sheer exhaustion and affection. She watched as he met her gaze before turning toward the group, "everyone return to your rooms and get some rest. We still have classes tonight." With that he led her toward the hall with the rooms, not stopping until he reached his room. They watched with shock as he led her inside before closing the door. They all saw the look the two had exchanged but this had sealed the deal. Not only did Kaname have a secret lover but she was _a Pureblood!_

For Hanabusa this revelation made him sick to his stomach with fury. That woman was the woman that caused Kaname-Sama so much pain… She made him hurt and feel as though he was losing his mind… He wasn't fooled by her beautiful appearance. Many things were beautiful and toxic. No, she wouldn't fool him… He glanced around and found himself alone, glaring at the door. He knew what was likely going on behind those doors. They all did.

He could only hope that after they were done that Kaname would make that woman pay for hurting him and pay **dearly**. As he walked to his room the faintest hint of Kaname's blood touched his nose. He panicked for a brief moment before another scent joined it not too long afterwards. Hanabusa shivered in disgust. Though his room may be sound proof it was not enough to keep the scent of blood and sex from everyone.

Hanabusa crawled into bed slowly, pulling the comforter over his head and slowly drifted to sleep. As the scents as assaulted his nose still, likely just a memory imprinted in his mind, he found himself growing restless as he dreamed.

That night Hanabusa had his first sex dream about Kai.


End file.
